Evaluate: $5-7\left(8-3^2\right)4.$
Answer: Following the order of operations, we have \begin{align*}
5-7(8-3^2)4&=5-7(8-9)4\\
&=5-7(-1)(4)\\
&= 5-(-28)\\
&=5+28 = \boxed{33}.
\end{align*}